


[Podfic] heart is fried

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno’s left staring at the ceiling and taking deep breaths, playing a couple angry rounds of Doodle Jump on his phone to try and repress the sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] heart is fried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiewinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heart is fried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670091) by [caperg33l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperg33l/pseuds/caperg33l), [hauntologie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntologie/pseuds/hauntologie). 



> Thanks to caperg33l and hauntologie for writing this fic!

Podfic of heart is fried, by caperg33l and hauntologie. (for my "power dynamics" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/heartisfried.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Heart%20is%20Fried.m4b)


End file.
